


forelsket

by caesarjoestar



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, thats it really :p
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: forelsket - the word for when you start to fall in love. the euphoria of the beginning of a new love.nightsilver drabbles
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. love bites

Kurt squeaks under Peter’s hungry mouth attacking his neck- and it is an attack. Kurt’s never had anyone try to give him a love bite before but he’s not sure this is how you do it.

“Ow, ow, ow! Stop!” He almost shouts and Peter’s head shoots up at a speed that would have snapped the neck of anyone else.

“What’s wrong?” He asked genuinely worried.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to, um, actually bite the other person…” 

“But it’s called love bites for a reason!”


	2. holding hands

No one else knows about them so they have to hide (although Peter could swear that Jean has given him knowing smiles when his thoughts turn to Kurt.) 

They hold hands in either of their dorm rooms,

or behind one of the giant trees in manor’s sprawling garden,

or on missions when they can pretend they’re given each other moral support,

or in the empty library,

or when Kurt teleports them,

or behind their backs where no one else can see.


	3. cuddling

Peter’s aggressively pounding away on his Pacman arcade cabinet, desperately trying to beat his high score when he feels arms wrap around his middle. Instinctively he leaned into the familiar touch (however the first few times Kurt had hugged him unexpectedly he’d accidentally given his boyfriend a bloody nose by moving too fast and slamming his back into Kurt’s nose.)

“Are you close?” Kurt asked softly as he hooked his chin over Peter’s shoulder, nuzzling against the silver leather of his jacket and Peter’s own silver hair.

“Almost,” He grit out as dodged one of the ghosts by a hairsbreadth.

He could feel Kurt’s smile against his neck, “You can do it.”

He beat his high score by 5 points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im having so much fun writing these lil drabbles its so relaxing and a good practice to get back in the swing of writing again c:


	4. massage

They’re all sitting on The Blackbird, exhausted after a successful mission. Everyone was strewn about in the seats, resting and chatting quietly with friends. 

A barely repressed whimper passes through Kurt’s lips.

“Dude, are you okay?” Concerned bright blue eyes meet yellow ones.

“I-I am fine, Danke,” He lies.

“You whacked your arm pretty hard back there,” Peter’s hand gently ghosted along the injured arm.

“It’s not too bad.”

“Lemme see it anyway,” He said taking the arm into his hands and began to softly massage it, “I’m pretty good at massages, you know when I first got my powers I wasn’t used to running that fast and I kept messing up my legs, so I got good at massaging my muscles.” 

Kurt let out a happy little hum and sung back into his chair as his boyfriend helped massage his tired muscles.


	5. accidentally sleeping in

Peter something shaking him from his slumber and his sleep-addled mind can’t recognise what it is, just that he wants it to go away so he can go back to sleep. A gentle voice calls out to him as the fog begins to clear from his mind he realised the thing shaking him is a hand and someone is calling his name.

“Go ‘way,” He yawns and rolls over so his face is pressed into the pillow.

“I can’t, you have to get up.”

He lets out a groan of displeasure.

“You’re going to be late for class if you don’t get up right now,” Kurt calls out to him. Although Peter is almost in his late twenties he’s been taking classes at the institute because he dropped out of high school and never got to complete his education.

“Noooooooo, it’s so warm here,” He moaned as he snuggled further into the duvet. 

“I didn’t want to do this but you gave me no choice,” Before Peter could realise what Kurt meant, the covers were yanked off him and he was exposed to freezing cold of the room.

“Dude, what the fuck!” He exclaimed and shot up, trying to snatch the duvet out of Kurt’s hands.

“It was the only way I could get you up!” Kurt said as he teleported to the other side of the room before Peter could grab the duvet, “You need to get dressed, class starts in five minutes.”

“Five minutes!” Peter shouted, “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I did but you just kept going back to sleep.”

Peter sighed and trudged over to his wardrobe, a wicked grin spread over his face as he looked over his shoulder at Kurt, “I bet you I can get ready and get to class in less than a minute.”

“You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting in month i want to lie and say i was busy but i wasnt i just didnt know what to write and doctor has sort of taken over my mind right now, you know what its like when you get a hyperfixation and its the only thing you can think about so it was hard to find space in my brain for xmen but i recently finished my quicksilver cosplay so that gave me the boost to start writing again

**Author's Note:**

> drabble prompts taken from [this post](https://doctorwhohurtcomfort.tumblr.com/post/140040945958/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme), although im only doing the first eight prompts for nightsilver and the the next half will be for another ship but i havent decided which ship yet


End file.
